Danger
by PinkSakuraPetals
Summary: Hiruma/Kyouya. Response to the Crossover Kink Meme. The two masters of manipulation meet, each with dirt on the other.


Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21 or Ouran High School Host Club.

* * *

Kyouya grunted as his back hit the bed, springs creaking in protest as he bounced. He leveled a glare at the blond standing between his knees, but that only drew out more of those annoyingly devious chuckles.

"Kekeke. What's the matter, fucking four eyes, did I bruise you?"

"Hardly, Hiruma-san. I'm tougher that I look." Kyouya watched as Hiruma drew off his football jersey. This one was so much more defined than his own quirky blond. His breath caught in his throat as Hiruma loosened the lacings of his uniform pants, his hard, leaking cock peeking out from behind the cords. Kyouya's own pants were suspiciously tight.

"Well, are you going to strip, fucking four eyes? I sure as hell ain't undressing you. I'm not your fucking mother." Hiruma shimmied out of his pants, shoes and socks discarded across the room, and pulled a handgun out of a hidden pocket before throwing the last of his clothes in a corner. Kyouya's fingers felt clumsy as he unbuttoned his blazer and shirt, loosened his tie, and unfastened his pants. Hiruma nonchalantly checked the clip and turned the safety _off_ before setting it on the bedside table. Kyouya stared at the gun, throat dry.

"What, fucking four eyes? Does seeing that sitting there, within easy reach, make you nervous?" Hiruma's hand trailed down his chest, fingers hot and hard and so different from Tamaki's manicured digits. The fingers hovered over his erection still caught inside his trousers. The suddenly closed about it and gripped it steadily, heedless of the zipper that dug into the sensitive underside. Kyouya moaned and could've shot himself with the pistol for it. Hiruma looked like a cat that got the cream.

"Oh? Do you get off on pain?" Kyouya yelped when Hiruma's grip tightened for a second and then the blond let go entirely. "Get your pants off. Our deal's over if I have to wait any longer."

Kyouya raised his hips and worked his pants and boxers to his knees. Hiruma backed up enough for him to stand and shuck the last of his clothing, then pushed him back onto the bed. Without words, the blond maneuvered him onto his stomach and yanked his ass up so he was completely exposed, knees spread wide. Kyouya heard the snap of the lube bottle opening, and then everything went quiet.

Kyouya fidgeted, hips swaying back and forth slightly, and he hated that he couldn't see what the other was up to. After a few minutes, he gave into the urge and turned to look behind him. "Hiruma-san wha-"

THWAP

The black haired teen cried out in surprise and pain when Hiruma interrupted him with a hard slap to his right ass cheek. He turned again to give the blond a piece of his mind, only for the other cheek to receive the same treatment.

THWAP

"Did I say you could talk, fucking four eyes?"

Kyouya shook his head, unwilling to endure another spank. He gasped when a finger slick with lube pushed past his clenched hole and sunk down to the last knuckle without a pause. Hiruma pumped the digit relentlessly, tip curling to seek out his prostate on every pass. A second slick finger joined in without warning and Kyouya hissed at the stretch. "Hiruma-san, slow down. I-"

THWAP

"Nng!" Kyouya's eyes threatened to roll up when the spank jolted his body and his muscles clenched around the intrusion. The tips of Hiruma's long fingers were trapped against his prostate until he muscles relaxed and the blond took advantage of it by wiggling his fingers back and forth rapidly. "Ghk!"

Hiruma pulled his fingers almost completely out of his still clenching grip and shoved back in with a third finger. Kyouya cried out, truly in pain. The blond was moving much too quickly. "Hiruma-san! I demand that you-"

THWAP

"Kekeke. You're in no position to demand anything of me, shitty Shadow King. Or should I tell that wimpy blondie of yours that you've been eyeing his 'daughter'? He might be pretending to be interested in her to cover that you're fucking his ass into the mattress every night, but how would he take it if he found out you want to do the same to her?" Hiruma wrapped his free arm around Kyouya's waist to hold him still and thrust his fingers violently; spreading them each time he pulled back. His other hand grasped Kyouya's wilted erection and pumped it full again.

"You wouldn't dare. That would break our contract."

In a flash, Hiruma ripped his fingers out of Kyouya's ass, ignoring the pained scream and shoved his cock in to the hilt. He reached over for the handgun and pressed it against the other teen's temple. "And what makes you think I'd stick to the contract after I'm done with you?"

Kyouya's heart was racing, but not entirely out of fear. This was something he wished he had with Tamaki, this thin line between safety and danger. His cock, once again limp because of pain, surged up, harder than it had ever been before. He winced and bit his lip when Hiruma's grip turned painful around the sensitive muscle. "Because if you don't, I'll tell _your _little running back that you slept with another man when you promised you'd be loyal only to him. What will he think when he finds you pounded another's ass? Maybe he'll take that linebacker ace up on his offer of one on one 'training'."

Hiruma growled and pistoned violently into Kyouya, pressing the hand with the gun into the bed beside the other's head to balanced himself. The room echoed with gasps and grunts and sweaty skin slapping together at a fast pace. Kyouya gave up trying to match the blond's rhythm and opened his legs farther to allow Hiruma to sink in deeper. Both teens groaned at the change in depth.

The blond was the first to fall over the edge, muscles tensing. Kyouya nearly went deaf as Hiruma's fingers jerked and pulled the trigger on the gun. The thought of a weapon discharging that close to his head pushed him into his own orgasm and his eyes rolled up into their sockets as his vision was engulfed in white and then everything went black.

When Kyouya woke up, he was alone and a note was tapped to his chest. He barely glanced at it, already knowing that Hiruma was just acknowledging that their deal was sealed and they were even now. He was much more interested in the bullet hole on the wall next to his bed. He was going to have a hell of a time explaining that to his father.

* * *

Another kinkmeme request answered! I've put the link to the kinkmeme archive in my profile, in case anyone wants to request or fill requests for kinks but don't know where to go. :D


End file.
